conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgeland National Front
The Georgeland National Front, normally referred to as the GNF or simply as the National Front are a political party in Georgeland, founded in 1989. The National Front describes itself in party literature as "the party of Georgeland for Georgelanders" and actively campaigns against immigration and social inclusion policies. History The GNF was founded in 1989, as a merger between the Georgeland National Party and the United Islands Party, two far-right groups with similar ideologies. Each of those groups had origins as Neo-Nazi and/or white supremacist groups in the 1950s and 1960s. The GNF formed ostensibly to "combat the tide of social inclusion and multiculturalisation destroying Georgeland's Anglo-Saxon heritage." This is a line the party still adopts. The party has long been considered a marginal, far-right group with little chance of electoral success. However, since 2000, as the Conservative Party of Georgeland moves further towards the centure, the GNF has seen its share of the vote increase. The party has little presence in Scoita, where most far-right support is for the Scoitan nationalist Free Scoita Party. The GNF claims to have 20,000 members; the Georgeland Electoral Office figures give the party only 4,000 members. The GNF considers 'contributors' and 'supporters' to be "members of the party". At the 2007 election, the Front surprised many by winning two Senate seats, gaining federal representation for the next six years. Structure The GNF has a federalised structure, though each state has its own branch. The federal president of the party is Iain Langley, who serves as its official leader and spokesman. There is a federal executive and seven state branches, each with their own executive. Organisationally, the party Secretary is generally responsible for electoral strategy and administration; this is presently John Wilder. Policies The GNF is socially right-wing. They strongly oppose further immigration from Asia and Africa, and maintain that "Georgeland's heritage is as an Anglo-Saxon, Christian nation." They deny they are racist, however (see below). The GNF opposes attempts to 'integrate' non-Anglo-Saxon immigrants into Georgeland society. The National Front opposes abortion, same-sex marriage and the free availability of contraception, though they support birth control measures within a marriage. They are opposed to stem-cell research and human cloning. Immigration and anti-multiculturalism is the centrepoint of the National Front's policy platform. The GNF supports restrictions on entry to Georgeland and the granting of permanent visas on racial grounds, leading many to vilify them as racist. National Front policy documents avoid any racial villification, however, as such an act would be against the law. The National Front support a number of left-wing economic policies, including higher taxes for the wealthy and for businesses, and greater state control of the economy. Because of their views, the National Front can be difficult to classify politically. A common opinion, particularly among the left, is that the GNF resemble the Nazis in many of their policies and actions, and the charge that the National Front is a fascist group is hotly denied by the party's leadership. The National Front, like many minor parties, rejects the traditional concept of 'left and right'. Allegations A number of allegations against the National Front have been levelled. Opponents have claimed the party supports fascist, racist and anti-semitic policies. Accusations are also raised that the party contains a number of outspoken individuals who are know for their extremist views. Racism The GNF has advocated a number of policies that are seen as racist by many members of the community. In 2005 the party advocated an end to all immigration from Asia, Africa and the Middle East. The party's catchcry that Georgeland has a 'white' heritage that needs to be protected is also seen as a racist viewpoint. The GNF is almost exclusively Anglo-Saxon in membership, and its support level is highest among Anglo-Saxons and lowest among the Asian and African communities. Anti-semitism In 2004, party member and candidate for the West Mainland election David Boots was dropped as a candidate after he distributed electoral material with an anti-semitic image and a cartoon deemed offensive to Jews. Boots refused to apologise and was expelled from the party; he later faced charges of racial vilification. The party has consistently maintained it is not anti-semitic, and boasts a number of Jewish members. However, the views expressed by Boots and others continue to recieve high-profile media coverage. Fascism Electoral record At the 2007 general election, the National Front managed to win two seats in the Georgeland Senate, one in Long Island and the other in East Mainland. The election was the first one at which the National Front had gained federal representation. Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland political partiesCategory:Organizations